Cathedral of Flames
Description Once freed, Pyre's warband sacked the cathedral, looking for anything of value. In their search, they unearthed a blocked passage. Clearing the debris revealed a stash of treasure, plundered from the Ascalonian ruins...but there was more. The spirits of those slain for these spoils of war had attached themselves to the treasure haunting the vaults. Worse yet, a powerful Necromancer named Murakai dwelt among them. She used the creatures' unliving essence to create a storm of souls which she planned to unleash upon human and Charr alike. It fell to us to lay these disembodied spirits to rest and suspend Murakai's wrath. If only for a time. :— Master Dungeon Guide Getting There Accessed via taking the quest Temple Of The Damned from Gron Fierceclaw, the merchant in Doomlore Shrine. Talk to him again to enter the dungeon. Quests * Temple Of The Damned 18px *You also have to enter this dungeon in the quest Warband of Brothers. The layout is changed a bit and the monsters differ. Creatures Allies * 1 Beacon of Droknar Collectors *Lars Bridgeater *Dextarr Dirtdigger *Akom Foes *'Charrs' ** 20 Charr Axemaster ** 20 Charr Blademaster ** 20 Charr Bladestorm ** 20 Charr Seeker ** 20 Charr Sentry ** 20 Charr Prophet ** 20 Charr Mender ** 20 Charr Hexreaper ** 20 Charr Dominator ** 20 Charr Wardkeeper? ** 20 Charr Flameshielder ** 20 Charr Avenger? *'Enchanted Weapons' ** Enchanted Hammer ** Enchanted Bow ** Enchanted Daggers ** Enchanted Spear *'Spiders' ** 24 Venomweaver ** 24 Bloodweaver **14 Spider *'Undead' ** 20,22 Shock Phantom ** 23,22 Ash Phantom ** 21 Crypt Banshee ** 20 Crypt Ghoul ** 20 Crypt Slasher ** 22 Crypt Wraith ** 20 Plague Zombie *'Servant of Murakai' ** Keymaster of Murakai Bosses *Level 1 ** 24 Faze Magekiller (Power Block) ** 28 The Keeper (Life Transfer) *Level 2 ** 24 Tyndir Flamecaller ** 24 Vraxx the Condemned (Soldier's Fury) ** 28 The Master (Jagged Bones) ** 28 Jadam Spearspinner (Stunning Strike) (During Warband of Brothers) *Level 3 ** 24 Murakai's Steward (Corrupt Enchantment) Boss-like foes *Level 3 ** 29 Murakai, Lady of the Night Light of Deldrimor Rewards * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the area map on Level 1. * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, between the 1st and 2nd table in the mess hall on Level 1. *Hidden Treasure to the east of the entrance on Level 2, near a group of patrolling Charr *2 Hidden Treasures lie to the northeast of Tyndir Flamecaller's group in a pool of lava. Approaching it will spawn a small group of Needling Lavastriders. *Hidden Treasure to the southeast of the middle shrine, in a pool of lava. Approaching it will spawn a small group of Needling Lavastriders. *Hidden Treasure next to entrance on Level 3. *Hidden Treasure straight south of entrance, in southwest corner of the burning garden. Rewards *Exquisite Surmia Carving *1500 Vanguard Points the first time you complete it (otherwise 200 points). *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Murakai's Blade ** Murakai's Reaver ** Murakai's Maul *Diamond *Onyx Gemstone *Ruby Djinn Polymock Piece Notes *A smiting monk is incredibly useful here because of all the undead. *Wards are highly recommended, especially Ward Against Melee as the Enchanted weapon mobs apply a lot of melee pressure. *The Charr and the Undead creatures will fight each other so it might be a good idea to just stand back and watch the brawl. *Beware of fighting while in the range of the flame darts along the corridor leading to the final boss room - they will cause mass burning of the whole party as well as applying significant damage. Pull the mobs patrolling along the corridor to the side and fight them there. *On the Second level as soon as you come in use Light of Deldrimor there should be a hidden treasure to your left, it will not be obtainable if you fight anything before getting to it. Another Hidden Treasure is further down the right side after the first group of Enchanted, it is tucked in with a poison trap spraying directly on it. After you get the Dungeon key for the second level do not open the door, instead go left and right of the door itself, there are hidden treasures within each pool of lava on either side, be warned there are also spiders that will pop up. *The Third level of the dungeon has a hidden treasure as soon as you enter the door and use Light of Deldrimor. * Near the area map for the third level are 2 hidden treasures. Another hidden treasure is on the other side of the burning tree room in level 3. In the room after the burning trees, there is one strait ahead. At the next rez shrine near the area map, there are also 2 Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)